Some existing carton-based packages for liquid foods comprise a tubular body extending between a closed bottom and a top. The bottom is typically planar such that the package can rest on a table, and the top typically comprises an opening arrangement.
Such disposable packages, particularly those for storing liquid foods, are frequently produced from a packaging laminate which consists of a core layer of paper, which layer is covered with a polymeric decor layer on a first, or outer, side. On the other side (i.e. the inner side facing the product to be enclosed) a multi-layer sheet is provided. The inner multi-layer typically comprises a first layer of polymeric material, a barrier film, and a second additional layer of polymeric material. The laminated packaging material is frequently supplied in the form of a continuous web being reeled on a storage reel and which, after having been unrolled from its storage reel converted, by means of folding, sealing, filling and folding into filled packaging containers in automatic filling machines.
Liquid food packages are provided in a number of different dimensions for enclosing liquid food, such as milk, juice, etc, of different volumes. For example, a juice package of the described disposable carton-based type may enclose a volume between 0.25 and 2 liters. Since the size of the package may vary widely, it may not be immediately clear for a user of the package how to grip the package in an optimum way for facilitating handling and pouring.
During the recent years there has been a technology development on how to design and position the opening arrangement in such a way the user is taught how to handle the package correctly. However, since different package providers, such as dairies etc, request specific designs of their packages such a solution may only be suitable in specific applications.
There is thus a need for a package which has improved handling and gripping capabilities.